Bulma's Love for Vegeta
by Cher the writer
Summary: Bulma thinks of her love for Vegeta, and also Goku's love for chichi...a very good arugement is here as... Bulma remembers her most best moments with Vegeta and questions the depth of Goku's love for Chichi


**Bulma's love for Vegeta  
  
** Bulma thinks of her love for Vegeta, and also Goku's love for chichi...a very good arugement is here as... Bulma remembers her most best moments with Vegeta and questions the depth of Goku's love for Chichi **  
  
**_girl you are rich  
even with nothing  
you know tenedrness comes with pai_n..........................**  
**  
  
Bulma sat in her bathtub. She was relaxing and being lazy on a sunday afternoon. Her long blue tresses that grew down her silky back,slighty curly now floated infront of her in the tub. Bulma took this time to think through her life. She smiled. After all she was the one with her lover, now husband by her side. Who in the world would of thought that it would of been Vegeta. Even Chichi did not have Goku still with her. As wonderful as Goku was it always seemed that Goku could never grasp the concept of passion. The concept of love that only lovers could share. Chi Chi seemed to Love Goku but it seemed Goku's love was more out of loyalty, a promise he made to her when he was too young and even more naive then he is now.   
  
Not that Goku would not move suns to save his wife, the love Goku and Chichi shares seemes to be lacking the passion, the destiny, which she now belives all true love should and must have. Was Goku meant to be with Chichi? Did Goku ever look at her once the way Vegeta did to her?   
  
So many times Goku left Chichi. Bulma suspected that they don't even have a proper bond. Bulma thought back to the time when her own mate Vegeta killed himself fighting the mighty Buu. She felt that he was dead before he even told her. That was because of his bond. She heard him say goodbye to her in her mind and soul. All she could do was to put her hand upon her chest and whisper his name as she felt his essence slip into another world beyond her. Chichi, poor Chichi. She remembered Chichi not even knowing Goku was killed by Cell until Gohan told her. Sure Goku claimed to love her. Yet Bulma thinks it was and never will be real love. Sayjin love. Because Goku just don't know how. Goku seems to be too immature to experience that, or is it that Chichi has just never awoken that fever inside of him?   
  
Bulma thinks back longer...deeper. She remembers the very first time she ever saw Vegeta. He was much shorter. He had a tail. He was with another big brute of a Sayijin. Even though Vegeta was there to kill Earth and blow them up. She could not help but say that she found hin cute, in a boyish way despite his height.   
  
She even later learned from Gohan that Vegeta had called her gorgous when he first saw her. It was from that very first time did Vegeta feel something, very little something for the blue haired beauty. She smiled to herself, thinking that he must of found her very attractive to even notice it at that time. A time when he was still very, very much evil.   
  
Bulma sighed again. Can Goku ever love with such passion, did he ever? Did he love Chichi only as a companion and the mother of his beloved children? Did he love Chichi because she made him a fine home and a dream come true as a house wife? Or did he love her because her deep ebony hair, big clear eyes and a nerves of steel? Did his heart skip a beat when he touched her soft skin? Did he ever get butterflies when he kissed her lips? Was Chichi's Goku's destiny? Was this his real true love like How Vegeta was hers? Bulma went to see Chichi the other day. How lonely she looked, to think that her mate left her willfully at one time, no death no real reason. Just to train someone. Then finally he fused with the dragon. Goku was gone forever. There was rumors that he could come back.....but he just did not want to   
  
  
  
  
There was no doubt that the prince of the Sayjins was meant to be hers. Vegeta once told her in the dead hours of the night in bed, that because of her (Bulma) his Sayjin royal honor has been restored. Bulma asked him how? Vegeta looked past her and looked into the ceiling . He replied her slowly. " Because Freeza took me away from my father when I was just a young warrior, he broke his vow and killed my father destroyed my planet. Even after that for many years I was laughed and mocked as his "monkey warrior." He even killed me, like I was nothing. Yet I had a hand in his death because of you...  
  
_it`s amazing how you love  
and love is kind   
and love can give   
and get no gain_ .........................................  
  
Bulma sits in her tub, she laughs a little giggle to herself when she remembered asking him how and why???   
  
Vegeta smirked a smile full of cocky pride and arrogance. You gave birth to my son. You sent our son back through time. Kakkortto did not kill Freeza. Trunks did. Trunks is our son, a prince. Despite killing me, Freeza still met his demise to the hands of Vegeta. If Trunks was properly named, he would be called Vegeta. All first born male prince's has always been named Vegeta for generations. Name or no name, it was my bloodlined mixed with yours that caused Freeza's demise. You sent him back to kill someone who should have only been killed by the hands of Vegeta. It seemed that the gods agree with me. He was killed by Vegeta. Only you could have gave me that..... Only a woman like you could have sent my son back through time to kill my most worst enemy...I was meant to be your mate.....  
  
Bulma sat there. She looked into his eyes as he said that. She never understood how Sayjin pride worked really. Even Goku showed Sayjin pride once in a while. Now she understood what it was all about. It was at that very moment she knew that Vegeta had no choice but to love Trunks. He was his father's pride. Their pride.   
  
Bulma walked out the shower and looked out her window. It was as if she was living a fantasy. There was Vegeta playing with Bra and Trunks flew over head. Vegeta looked back at her and he looked happy in a smug way. He loved her, he changed for her. He lives peacefully with her friends, friends that were once bent on killing him.   
She knows that he has done all this for her love. For his "woman."   
_  
you didn`t suffer in vain. you forgived those who tresspassed against you  
and you know tenderness comes from pain  
  
_Vegeta still was Vegeta though. He was still a badass to those who tried to cross him. He would not hesistae to kill those who he firmly belived was in the wrong. A tear comes to her whenever she thinks about the time when he told her that all about his pain, the destruction of his planet, the regin of Freeza, and if he had a chance to revive his old kingdom and changed what happened in his life, he wouldn't. If it meant not having her, Trunks or Bra.( you have to read **the voice** by me for that story!! :) Though it took decades for him to ever admit this. It still touched her deeply when she thought about that. If someone could take her back in time, and told her to chose a sayjin..Goku or Vegeta..she would have perhaps chosen Goku......Or perhaps not..ever since Vegeta came on the scene she had her eyes on him...and though he would deny it he had his eyes on her. There's was a love destined.   
  
Bulma could only wonder did Goku ever feel like this? Did he ever feel so deeply about Chichi. Goku was so loyal so honest at times it seemed unreal. Could that be why he married Chichi in the first place. And even so what if he grew to love her, could that love be as strong as a destined love? Could a gradaul build up of love feel the same as a passionate love affair??? Did Goku ever say or do anything that touched Chichi's heart and soul? In the end it was Vegita who shocked everyone and stayed with his family..... Although at first he was a complete bastard..he proved himself to be worthy of her love. She only hoped Goku and Chichi shared the same.   
  
  
_`Its down a rugged road you`ve come  
though you had every reason, you didn`t come undone  
some how you made it to the other side............................._  
_It's only love that get you through_  
  
  
  



End file.
